U.S. Pat. No. 8,449,405 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 9,017,186 (Patent Document 2) disclose golf club heads each comprising a head main body and a weight member fixed thereto, wherein the weight member comprises a first weight component having a relatively high specific gravity, and a second weight component having a lower specific gravity than the first weight component.
The first weight component having a higher specific gravity has a low weldability with the head main body, whereas the second weight component having a lower specific gravity has a better weldability with the head main body than the first weight component. Therefore, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is proposed that, firstly, the weight member is prepared by fixing the first weight component to the second weight component, and then by welding the second weight component with the head main body, the weight member is fixed to the head main body.